


Can't fight it

by madswritings



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Action, Blood, F/M, Fluff, Kidnapping, Mild Angst, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 22:31:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11838327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madswritings/pseuds/madswritings
Summary: Grindewald’s supporters steal two of Newt’s beasts so all five of you decide to get them back. | As per request on Tumblr





	Can't fight it

“Newt, I’m not sure about this.” You whisper as you, Newt, Goldstein sisters and Jacob are slowly passing the dark alley.  
That whole mess with Grindewald was over and President Picquery told Newt to leave America (or at least New York) but when he was about to pack and leave he noticed that someone stole two of his beasts. Newt told that these beasts have magical abilities that if put into wrong hands they can do a lot of harm not only to magical community but to No-Majs too. Since Ministry is busy with Grindewald all five of you decided to take matters into your own hands and find person or people responsible for missing beasts.  
“It’s going to be okay. We already know that Grindewald’s supporters took my animals.” Newt whispers and you hear that familiar worried drop in his tone when he talks about his beasts. He’s worried those people might hurt his precious animals and you can almost feel his desperate need to find them as soon as possible.  
“Maybe we should’ve left Jacob at least? If fighting starts he won’t be able even to defend himself.” You say getting more worried with every word too. You didn’t think about Jacob until now and that sick slimy feeling starts unfolding in your stomach. “He might get killed!” You whisper a bit too loudly and Queenie, who’s behind you, turns her head to hear better.  
Newt snaps – he stops quickly, turns to you and grabs you by your upper arms looking you straight in the eyes. Another feeling occupies you for a moment until you shake it off – the feeling of affection you feel every time Newt’s and your eyes meet.  
“Y/N, you know perfectly well Jacob insisted on coming here. Can you please just stop-“  
“Erm… Newt?” Queenie mutters and he looks at her, you too, then you both follow her eyes that are looking at something behind Newt.  
“Why we stopped?” Tina and Jacob now step from behind Queenie and stop too, shocked.  
You didn’t found Grindewald’s men. They found you.  
As Newt’s hands leave your arms you turn to Jacob, wanting to protect him just in case, but then you notice five men standing in that end of the alley too.  
“Down!” You shout and three of them quickly bend down as you pull out your wand to deflect curses flying your way. Behind you you hear Newt firing spells too.  
Strength of five people shooting hexes at you starts pushing you back and only with a corner of your eye you notice Queenie guiding Jacob to some safety that you probably missed before. Tina turns with her wand ready already and tries to help you, but she does it while turning so she steps on a piece of a brick and nearly falls missing all five men that are attacking you.  
“Newt!” You shout and suddenly you bump into something.  
“Y/N!” Newt shouts too straight behind you because he’s the one you bumped into.  
“We can’t defeat them!” You shout again over the sound of crashing spells against the narrow alley walls. Tina, who quickly regained her footing, is helping you but it doesn’t make much difference.  
“Queenie Disapparated with Jacob!” Tina announces and you would nod if you were sure she would see.  
“We can’t run, they know who has my beasts, Y/N!” You hear a desperate plea in Newt’s voice and you sigh slightly. He’s ready to die for his pets and while you adore this trait of his you are not sure if this is worth all your lives.  
“Then what you say we do?” You ask trying to petrify few of the men attacking you but they are obviously more ready for the battle than any of you are.  
“We just-“  
You don’t hear what else Newt says as suddenly a man appears on your side, gives you a grin, grabs you by your waist and before you even manage to turn your wand to him to defend yourself you two Disapparate.  
________________________________________  
You feel sharp pain of a slap on your face and you open your eyes. You don’t remember how exactly you ended up unconscious but you obviously did. All you remember is fighting when the man took you and he probably knocked you out or used a spell on you for him to have no problems while transporting you. You look around and you see that you’re in some sort of a room. When you glance down you see that your wrists are tied to armrests of a chair you’re sitting on. Your legs are tied too and on the desk on your left you see your wand. Only if you could reach it.  
“You’re quite a fighter.” A man says. He’s only one in the room so you assume he’s the one who slapped you just now. You raise your eyes to him with an angry expression.  
“Probably demanding for you to let me go would be naïve.” You say and the man smirks.  
“Smart one too.” He crosses his arms on his chest and you notice a wand in his palm.  
“What do you want from me?” You ask leaning back in your chair and with a jerk of a head tossing hair out of your eyes. Your cheek is stinging but you know your captor can and probably will do much worse.  
“Scamander’s suitcase. I need it. You’ll get it for me.”  
“Never.” You respond trying to look calm when in truth you feel like you’re being choked by your own heart, it’s beating so fast. Are you afraid? Of course you are. You’re a simple dressmaker, you got involved in all of this only because you live next door to Goldstein sisters. You just had your first fight and you clearly understand you’re not very good at it. Especially when you don’t have your wand with you. You heard rumors of people using wandless and wordless magic but you’re not one of those people.  
“That’s not very smart of you.” The man says, then unfolds his arms and steps towards you. He leans to your face and looks you straight in your eyes. “You should cooperate. Then no one will get hurt.” He advises but you bitterly grin.  
“Really? No one? What about Newt’s beasts? They won’t be hurt either?” You ask and man straightens his back.  
“Of course not. We need the beasts to help us. Hurting them won’t make them very useful.”  
“Like I should believe you. I will never get that case for you.” You say determined. And it’s not only because you wish Newt’s beasts to be safe but because of Newt too. You have feelings for him and you wouldn’t betray him. You shoo away the thought that it might cost you your life.  
“I could just make you do what I want. I could hex you.” The man says completely calmly and your blood runs cold in your veins, but you frown even more.  
“I won’t do this. Even hexed.” You say and the man gives you a little smile.  
“Of course you would. But getting the location of the case is so much easier and much more fun.” His smile becomes a sinister grin and his wand from his palm rolls to his fingertips.  
You know what’s about to come and you don’t even need to hear the exact curse spoken out loud because of that. But when pain hits you and your muscles start pulsing with agony, when you start screaming and convulsing in your chair… well, no one could’ve prepared you for that. The pain is so mind-numbing that soon you wish you just died right here right now. But just as this thought crosses your mind the pain stops. You sit limply in your chair, panting heavily, sweat rolling down your temples. Slowly you raise your eyes to your captor.  
“You can torture me but I won’t say anything to you.” You say through gasps of air but that doesn’t convince the man.  
“Crucio.”  
Pain hits again and again. Kidnapper keeps you under the spell long enough to almost make you pass out, then he gives you a break, to somewhat recover from your pain, then starts everything all over again.  
After what seems to be an eternity of pain he finally lowers his wand. You’re crying but not because you let yourself to. Tears are rolling down your face because you can’t take it anymore. Voice in your head tells you to beg for mercy but you push that little voice away.  
“Just tell me what I want to know and all this will be over instantly.” Man says and you just shake your head because you can’t even lift it. Pain is fading away but the strain it put on your body is still here. You hear two steps and man grasps fistful of your hair lifting your head. You look at him with heavy eyelids, barely seeing him from behind your tears. “Just tell me!” He shouts and you slowly shake your head again.  
He groans in desperation then raises his hand and slaps you hard across the face. The hit is so hard that your left cheek gets cut against your teeth. Blood gathers in your mouth and before you register what just happened it starts pouring down corner of your lip. The metallic taste of blood finally clears your mind. You blink your tears away and when the man let’s go of your hair you spit straight to his face. You spit blood and it surprises him. He steps few steps back and starts wiping blood from his eyes.  
“You b-“ He starts but doesn’t get to finish. The door behind him blows inwards hitting him and making him fall. Before he grabs his wand Newt emerges from the dust rising in the doorway and petrifies the man. Behind him you see Queenie, Tina and Jacob. They are all covering each side in case someone else comes to attack.  
“Y/N!” Newt raises his voice and he rushes to you then stops. His eyes slide over your painful expression, tears still wet on your face, your swollen and probably by now blueish cheek, blood on your chin too. “Oh my God.” He whispers in horror but you can’t help it, you smile.  
“I told them nothing, Newt. I didn’t.” You assure him and Newt shakes his head, you notice tears in his eyes as he waves his wand for your restrains to disappear. “Newt?” You ask not sure why he’s almost crying. Did you do something wrong? Did you fail?  
Suddenly Newt drops on his knees in front of you. His wand rolls few inches away from him as he let’s go of it. His head is hanging low and you hear him silently sobbing.  
“Forgive me, Y/N. I should’ve come sooner.” He mutters and you feel sorry. You feel sorry for yourself, for what you endured, you feel sorry for Newt’s beasts because they are probably getting same treatment as you just did, you feel sorry for Newt who has to kneel in front of you and cry because he wasn’t able to be to do more.  
“Newt. You did nothing wrong. You came after all.” You want to reach out, you want to lift his face to you, to look him in the eyes and tell him you love him. But it’s not the place and not the time.  
“But you’re hurt, you’re bleeding.” He mutters and it squeezes your heart so strongly you almost choke.  
“Newt, it’s okay. I’m not angry, you don’t need to feel guilty.” You squeeze your fingers but finally decide to take that step and touch Newt. You cup his chin and cheek, then lift his face. You smile at him and he, despite tears still rolling down his face, smiles too. “You saved me. Now let’s find your beasts and get out of here.” You say and Newt nods. He stands up and offers you his hands to help you stand up too. You don’t think you need them until you try to stand up so you take his hands and Newt gently pulls you on your feet.  
“You’re in love with her.” You hear a voice and when you look behind Newt you see Queenie who stepped into the room. She’s smiling warmly and Newt looks at her too, then turns back at you.  
“I guess the cat’s out of the bag or so muggles say.” He says and your heart almost stops, your eyes go wide, but then you smile too. You should’ve noticed it instead of thinking that you’re only one feeling this way.  
“That’s good. Cat’s don’t belong in bags.” You say and Newt chuckles then leans towards you as Queenie obviously reads his mind and walks to the doorway. He kisses you and you never felt better. You close your eyes and let yourself enjoy this feeling.  
This is your first kiss but you are sure it won’t be the last. 

**Author's Note:**

> Want me to write a fic for you? Check my tumblr @madswritings.tumblr.com for current fic status and rules.


End file.
